Hurt
by XMrsCullenXx
Summary: i suck at summerys plz read and review matt hardyOC jeff hardyashley
1. Chapter 1

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

Amy Marisole got out of her car and started to walk towards her bestfriend matt hardys house when she heard shouting coming from inside she was just about to open the door when it burst open and her friend lita came out crying.

"lita are you ok?" asked amy but before amy got an answer lita turned around and slapped amy hard across the face creating a small gash,

"this is all your fault you bitch"shouted lita

"whats my fault?"asked amy trrying not to cry from the pain in her cheek

"if you hadnt sweet talked your way in to matts bed then i wouldnt have done what i had done" lita was just about to slap amy again when matt came running out of the house,"dont you even think about hitting her its not her fault you cheated on me so why dont you just get your stuff and get lost",with that lita got her stuff and went ,matt turned to face amy who now had burst in to tears matt moved amys which was now coverd in blood he looked at her left cheek which had a smallish cut that was really deep

"ooh that looks nasty come on lets take you inside"

when matt had amy all cleaned up matt and amy sat on the sofa with a drink

"are you ok"asked amy looking at matt

"yeah im fine"said matt

"im really sorry"said amy

"what for"asked matt looking at amy

"if i didnt come over hear as much as i did then lita wouldnt of cheated on you"said amy matt came and sat next to her

"look i actually like you comeing round here all the time"said matt

"you do"said amy trying not to cry

"yeah i really do even though i was with lita since the day i met you i..i"

"you what"asked amy

"i love you"matt lurted out

"you did" said amy

"yeah i did said matt,they both sat in silence for a bit,amy turned her head towards matt and he slowley leaned in to kiss her amy kissed him back then matt stood up amy stood up with him he took her hand and led her upstairs(_**i dont think i need to go in to detail about what happend next;)**_)

The next morning amy woke up in matts bed she turned over and saw matt was just waking up

"morning babe" said matt

"morning" said amy" you get over your ex's pretty quick" giggled amy

"yeah well i didnt want to be with her anyway"said matt

" so what your saying is that for the past 6 years you have wanted to be with me"asked amy

"yeah thats pretty much it"said matt amy giggled she leaned over and grabbed matts shirt then put it on

"and were do you think you are going2 said matt flirtasiously

"to have a shower"said amy

"well then why dont i join you" said matt getting up

"whats stopping you"said amy as she ran in to the bathroom giggling

_**ok let me bring you up to date on amy she is the princess of spain but left her royal lifestyle to become a wwe diva she met the hardy boyz**_

_**on her debute and the had bin friends ever since but matt had deep feelings for amy so plz r&r and let me no what you think im pretty new to this so anything that can help me improve my writing then plz let me no i will update A.S.A.P xoxoxoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy ,Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

Later that day matt and amy were just arriving at the arena for monday night raw

"oh my god i am so nervouse"said amy getting out of her black SUV

"dont worry,anyway nearly everyone wanted us to be together they thought i could do better"said matt

amy giggled and walked towards the arena with matt.when they entered the arena they went to there lockerooms and got there scripts

"yes i am looking forward to tonight"said amy looking at her script

"yeah i no i get to leave lita and you get to leave edge"said matt smiling.

**(Tonight it was gunna be Matt Hardy & Lita vs Edge & Amy,Amy was to hit Edge with a steal chair and start walking up the ramp leaving Edge and Matt was to refuse a tag from Lita and run up the ramp after Amy they both turn a round and look at a confused Edge and Lita then start kissing.**

After the match matt and amy were backstage when they bumped in to jeff hardy and his girlfriend ashley massaro

"yay finally its taken you 2 six years to get together and you finally did it"shouted jeff

"shut up jeff"said matt hitting him on the arm

"so why did no one tell me he wanted me"giggled amy

"we tryed hinting but you were to blonde to realise it"said ashley

"excuse me"said amy hitting ashley on the arm,just then adam came running down the hall and up to them

"ok what the fuck is going on"shouted adam getting in amys face

"get the hell away from her"said matt pulling amy behind him

"aww has princess amy got herself a little bodyguard"said adam laughing

"why dont you shut the fuck up and go fuck oyur little whore"said matt adam face dropped after tht comment and "smack" adam hit matt right in the face jeff jumped him from behind there was a bit of a fight between matt jeff and adam,ashley and amy were trying to stop them but had no luck then lita and victoria came down the hall and jumped ashley and amy from behind they started slapping and punching them officals managed to pull the guys apart but trying to get the divas apart was a different story they wernt getting off each other no matter what matt managed to get amy off of lita jeff got ashley off of victoria y officals held victoria and adam got lita they all got taken back to there lockerooms

"that bitch i cant belive she oww jumped me from behind oww im gunna kill that oww stupid redheaded bitch"said amy while she was getting treated for a broken nose.

"dont worry babe we will get them back"said matt giving a weak smile amy smiled

"i love you"

"i love you too babe"said matt

**hope you liked it plz r&r and let me no what you think xoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

6 months later

"come on amy your gunna have to face it sometime,just come out and tell me the results"said Ashley

Amy walked out of the bathroom tears rolling down her cheeks she handed ashley the test

"omg amy congrats girl"screamed ashley

"no you dont understand me and matt we aint ready for a baby yet"cried amy"i mean it ash im not telling him"

what aint ya telling who"asked matt walking through the door,upon seeing amy crying he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"come on babe whats wrong"asked matt

"umm ok i'll leave you to alone"said ashley an she walked out the door

"matt i really need to tell you something but if you dont want to be with me i dont mind"sniffled amy

"babe tell me whats wrong your scarng me"said matt seriousley

"ok umm matt im... pregnant"said amy

"im gunna be a dad"asked matt placing a hand on amys small forming bump

"yeah" said amy nearly crying

omg i cant belive it"shouted matt hugging amy tightley

"i no i cant wait to tell people" said amy

matt gave a weak smile noing if edge found out he would do anything to hurt amy and the baby

next day

matt and amy were walking through the arena when there good friends shane shannon chris and shawn came up to them,all four hugged amy and congratulated her and matt

"how did you guys find out"asked amy

"ashley told us.shes telling everyone"said chris laughing slightly

"yeah i have never seen someone so excited about another womans pregnancey"laughed shannon

"shes only excited because its her and jeffs only neice and ashley cant wait "giggled amy

"yeah we proberly wont see her most of the time"said matt

"wait how do you no what your having"asked shawn slightly confused

"i no im having a girl,im sure of it girls run in my family"said amy

"yeah but boys run in my family so we could end up having a boy"said matt puttin an arm round amy

they all laughed and said there good byes, matt said bye to amy and went to his lockeroom while amy wen to the divas lockeroom.

on her way there she bumped into adam

"well well well youve bin with him 6 months and already your knocked up.well that shows how much of a slut you are doesnt it" said adam

"shut up and leave me alone"said amy trying to get past him but he put his arm up blocking her

she started to get scared now she coverd her stomach with her arms trying to protect her unborn baby

"awwww is princess amy getting scared,well this might make it worse"laughed adam as lita victoria and christian suddenly grabbed her from behind and smuggled her past security in to there suv rental car

"HELP PLEASE HELP ME"screamed amy as she burst in to tears no one could hear her heck matt and jeff didnt even no she had gone

**dun dun dah cliff hanger plz R&R and i will update ASAP whats gunna happen to amy and will matt and jeff find her before its to late xoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

"jeff i'll be back in a bit im gunna go and get Amy ok"shouted matt to jeff who was in the shower

"ok"jeff shouted back

matt walked to the divas lockeroom and knoked on the door ashley answerd

"hey matt"said ashley huggin her brother in law

"hey ash have ya seen amy around anywhere"asked matt

"no i havent seen her since this morning"said ashley

"ok maybe she was hungrey and went to catering"said matt

"yeah maybe,do you want some help finding her"said ashley

"umm yeah sure if ya dont mind"said matt

"no its fine"said ashley closing the lockeroom door

they walked in to catering and she wasnt there they checked all the hallways she wasnt there they asked loads of people if they had seen her and none of them had.

"where else could she be"asked matt getting worried

"i dont no i'll go ask security if they have seen her"said ashley

matt was getting worried now she was nowhere to be seen.acouple of minuets later ashley came back down the hall

"nope they havent seen her she sighned in to the arena but she never sighned out

"omg what if adam finds her shes done for if he does"said matt pacing up and down the hall

"well adam lita victoria and christian have all sighned out"said ashley

"omg as wat if they have her"said matt suddenly stopping

"dont be stupid matt how the hell did they get her out of here without security seeing"asked ashley

"i dont n..."began matt when his cellphone started ringing

"_hello"_

_**"matt help me"**_

_"amy baby where are you"_

_**"adam lita vic..."**_

the phone went dead

"omg ash they'v got her i just dont no where" said matt tears running down his face

"oh god ok ummm come on lets go get jeff and then sort thius out"said sahley

"i thought i told you to give me your phone"shouted adam

he snatched amys phone off of her and smashed it

"christian get in hear and tie this slut to the chair"orderd adam

As he tied amy to the chair she started moaning

"whats wrong"asked christian

"my stomach hurts"moaned amy

"dont worry just shut up ok"snapped christian

he walked out of the room leaving her tied to the chair with ducktape over her mouth her stomach was killing her she hoped matt found her quick

**sorry its a bit short will update asap plz R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

"what do you mean adams got her"said jeff really confused

"look jeff listen to me carefuly adam,christian,lita and victoria have kidnapped my pregnant girlfriend"said matt through gritted teeth starting to get annoyed with his younger brother

"well we better get moving then and find her"said jeff jumping up and out the door matt and shley quickley following

"what do we do with her now"asked lita glaring at amy

"i say we play a game with lover boy"said adam evily

"sounds fun"said victoria rubbing her hands together

matt,jeff and ashley were woundering what to do when matts cellphone rang the caller id said adam matt answered it

_"what have you done to her"_

_**"hey matt chill out you'll get her back but first i wanna have some fun come to that old warehouse"**_

then the phone went dead

"ok we are going to that old warehouse"said matt driving

when thay got there it was silent matt shouted for amy ,amy heard this and tried screaming but the ducktape muffled it out a little bit

she ried screaming again but victoria dahed over to her to shut her up

"scream again and your dead"hissed victoria showing amy a gun,amy wanted to scream again but decided against it

victoria slowley backed away from amy still pointing the gun at her

"vic what are you doing"said christian

"what does it look like"said victoria never taking her eyes off amy

"whats up with you christian"said lita

"nothing but this is wrong guys it really is we could get fired coz of this"said christian walking over to amy and started untieing her

"your gunna regret doing that"said adam

"i dont care"said christian taking the tape off amys face

"i mean it"said adam

"dont worry i'll take care of it"said victoria

BANG christian feell at amys feet with blood all over him amy screamed while adam lita and victoria ran for it

"what the fuck was that"said jeff hearing the gunshot

"dunno"said ahley looking around

then they heard amy screaming

"AMY WHERE ARE YOU"shouted matt

"MATT HELP IM UP HERE HELP ME"screamed amy crying

matt jeff and ashley ran up stairs were they found a dead christian and a crying amy

matt rushed over to amy

"baby are you ok"asked matt

"no my stomach hurst owww it really hurts"cried amy

"what are we gunna do about him"asked jeff looking at a dead christian

"umm i dunno call the police im taking amy to the hospital"said matt gently picking her up and running down the stairs

"agggghhhhhhhh"screamed amy

"its ok babe dont wory nearly there"said matt really concerned

once they got to the hospital matt rushed amy in to the emergency department a group of doctors and nurses came running in and kicked matt out of the room.outside in the waiting room matt was going crazy,then jeff and ashley ran in

"where...how...what"said jeff tring to catch his breath

matt looked at his brother

"shes in there i dont no how she is and i dont no whats wrong with her"said matt trying to remember all the questions jeff had asked

3 hours later

a docter came came out of the emergancy room

"matt hardy"asked the doctor

"yh thats me"said matt standing up

"how is she"asked matt

"shes fine"said the doctor

"and the baby wat about the baby"asked matt

"yes the baby is fine to we had to deliver early but she is fine but she will have to stay in intensive care for a while as she was 3 months early"said the doctor.

"3months she amy was 6 months gone but thats impossible she only found out she was pregnant 2 days ago"said jeff slightly confused

"well that is normal some woman dont no there pregnant till they go in to labour"said the doctor

"okay umm can we se her now please"asked ashley

"yes of course i must worn you tho the baby is hoocked up to lots of wires and is very small its a bit frightning"said the doctor

"ok thanks doc"said matt walking to the room were amy was with jeff and shley close behind

**wow what a chapter lol well i hope you enjoyed it plz R&R and i will update ASAP xoxoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

Amy was still asleep when they entered the room but lying next to the bed in an incubator was a tiny baby girl.

"awww she's so cute"cooed ashley

"dont even think about it"said jeff laughing slightly

they both looked around and saw matt standing by the incubator looking at the baby

"can i hold her"matt asked the nurse

the nurse nodded and slowley handed the baby to matt,amy started to wake up

"hey babe look we have a beautiful daughter do you want to see her

amy sat up and held her daughter

"have you decided on a name yet"asked th nurse

"ummm not re..."started amy

"i have"interrupted matt looking at a confused amy

"i think we should name her after your grandmother"said matt amy nodded

"and i want to give her the middle names of two very special people"said amy

"so whats the name gunna be"asked the nurse

"Aurora Ashley Nero Hardy"said matt and amy together

Ashley and Jeff just stood there shocked once it registared they ran up to amt gave her the biggest hug ever.

**yes i no this chapter is short but the next chapter will hopefully be longer the next chapter will show them bringing the baby home and taking it to monday night raw for the first time... plz R&R and i will update ASAP thanks xoxoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

1 week later

"thank god were home"said amy as she settler Aurora in the living room

"ditto"said matt

just then the phone rang

_hello_

_**hi matt its vince**_

_hi vince what can i do for ya_

_**well just to let you no adam lita and victoria have all been arrested and suspended**_

_**and should be facing prison**_

_yeah but wont amy need to go to court to give evidence_

_**no they didnt relise was that everything that happend was caught on cctv so there is no need**_

_good i dont think shes ready for that right now_

_**of course not do you guys think you will be at monday night raw i no everyone is excited to see the newiest member of team extream**_

_**(both laugh)**_

_yeah im sure we will be so we will see you then_

_**yeah see you monday bye for now**_

_yeah bye_

"let me guss vince"asked amy holding Aurora

"yeah just some things about the "incident" but nothing to worry about and i said we will be at raw on monday night" said matt

"we cant aurora aint old enough to fly yet"said amy

"dont worry we can drive to shows we just wont take her to live overseas tourse till shes older" said matt

"ok said amy

Monday night raw

matt and amy pulled up outside the arena,matt got aurora out of the car and followed amy in to the arena,once inside matt who was holding aurora in her carseat was bombarded bye the WWE Divas who were eager to get a look at the new member of the hardy family

"omg she's so adorable"said maria

"look shes got matts dark eyes"said candice

"ok girls let me get her in to the lockeroom then you can all see and hold her ok"said matt laughing

"amy you did really good she is gunna be a little stunner when shes older"said jillian

"yeah shes gunna have the boys lining up for her"giggled beth

"i dont think so she aint dating till shes 30"said matt,all the divas laughed

"awww is matt gunna be a overprotective father"said amy

"he sure is"said matt placing an arm around amys waist

"awww guys look shes asleep"said layla looking at aurora

everyone turned around to look at the sleeping beauty.

**ok i no i said this one was gunna be long but it didnt turn out that way im hoping the next chapter will be longer plz R&R and i will update ASAP thanks xoxoxoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

_**5 years later**_

"aurora come and get whatever your taking to the arena"said matt

"hold on daddy i gotta beat uncle jeff at mario"said aurora

"jeff let her win otherwise were gunna be late"said matt looking at his younger brother

"ok ok"laughed jeff

about 5 minuets late the game was over

"yes yes oh yeah ohyeah i kicked ur butt uncle jeff"shouted aurora jumping up and down

"yeah sure ya did munchkin come on lets go get in the car"said jeff

once they were all strapped up and in the car they took off for the arena

when they got to the arena they got out of the car and went to there lockerooms

"mummy can i go for a walk"**(i couldnt spell mummy with and o im too british lol)**asked aurora

"sure honey but but dnt get lost ok and be carefull"said amy

i will bye mummy love you"said aurora walking out the door

"i love you too"said amy

as aurora walked through the hallways of the arena she saw a few wrestlers that she knew she came across

trish maria john cena and kane he scared her a little bit but he was a nice guy,

she was walking back to her parents lockeroom when adam came up to her

"hi aurora"said edge

"who are you"said aurora

"im a friend of mummy and daddys,do you want to get some ice-cream"said adam picking her up

"NO PUT ME DOWN MUMMY DADDY HELP ME"shouted aurora

"shut up you little brat"hissed adam

amy matt and jeff all heard this and came running out of the lockeroom they all saw aurora being carried away by adam matt and jeff started chasing him jeff dived over some equipment boxes and managed to get in front of adam

"give her to me now"demanded jeff

edge looked around and saw the security and wrestlers that had started surrounding him

"fine" said adam

adam passed aurora to jeff as he did security cuffed him and dragged him off

"AURORA"shouted amy and matt

jeff gave his neice to his brother

"omg honey are you ok"cried amy with tears running down her face

"shes fine baby dont worry"reasured matt

"thanks jeff"said matt

"yeah thanks"said amy hugging jeff

they all hgged as one big family

"awwww i think this is a kodack moment"said jeff matt and amy started laughing

"come on guys we got 10 minuets till the match starts"said matt

10 minuets later the hardys walked down to the ring and did there match the bell rang and the hardys were announced the winners the hardys celebrated in the ring for a bit then they made there way up the ramp in to the backstage area

"yay daddy uncle jeff you won"screamed aurora jumping in to her dads arms

"we sure did munchkin"said jeff

they all walked back to the lockeroom so matt and jeff could get showerd and changed

"dady can we go get something to eat im hungry"said aurora

"yeah sure we can honey"replye matt

"jeff hurry up were hungry"said matt to jeff who was still doing his hair

"ok ok im comeing"said jeff walking out of the bathroom

matt amy jeff and aurora all went to dinner and then went back to the hotel.

**hope you guys liked it plz R&R and i will update ASAP thanks xoxoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

_**i do not own anybody in this story except Auror and Amy Vince Mcmahon owns the wwe superstars!!!**_

11 years later

"aurora ashley nero hardy get down here now or were gunna be late for the show"shouted amy

10 minuets later a 16 year old aurora came running down the stairs of there three story mansion over the last couple os years aurora had grown up a lota,she had her fathers jet black hair that wen tjust past her shoulders,she also had her fathers deep chocolate brown eyes that could hypnotize and guy,she had her mothers golden skin tone and perfect figure she could also speak fluentley in spanish and english.

"ok im ready can we go now"asked aurora

"yes we can go remember if your late he wont make you a WWE Diva"stated matt sternley

"dont worry daddy it will be fin trust me"said aurora getting in to her BMW SUV"

"i'll meet you guys at the arena"said aurora out of the car window

"ok honey drive carefully"said matt

once they arrived at the arena matt and amy went and met jeff and ashley while aurora went straight to vinces office

_knock_

_knock_

"come in"shouted vince aurora walked in to his office

"ahhh miss hardy take a seat and we will go over your contract with you"said vince

an hour later aurora thanked mr mcmahon and walked to the hardyz lockeroom

"well how did it go"asked jeff

"it went great you are now looking at raws newiest diva"said aurora

amy,aurora and ashley all started squeling and jumping up and down matt and jeff laughed while covering there ears

amy and aurora were at hair and make up gettin ready for the debute of aurora who was going to be the suprise 4th person in the 8 person tag match

"nervouse yet honey" asked amy who was gettin her wardrobe for the show which consisted of tight trousers that flare at the bottom with hardy girl written across the bum in rhinestones and a halter bra like top that had her initials writen on each boob in rhinestones

aurora who was already dressed was wearing the same thing but in pink each week thay would wear the same colour oufit that matched jeffs hair colour choice that week.

"A little"said aurora who was having her hair straightened

"well dont worry your gunna do great you'v had tons of training"said amy smiling at aurora

later the hardyz and amy were in the ring

_JR-i wounder whos gunna be the 4th person king_

_**Matt- i bet you guys are woundering who the 4th person of our team is gunna be**_

_King-you bet we do_

_**Jeff-well she is a very talented wresler and she is very close to us**_

_**Amy ladies and gentlemen making her raw debute plz welcome our daughter aurora hardy**_

_King-omg jr look at her thats matt and amys daughter omg_

_JR-ok king i get it calm down_

once aurora was in the ring her music died down and she hugged her parents and her uncle then randy ortons music blasted through the arena and he enters the ring followed closley by carlito,torrie and there daughter francesca the match began

_**matt and randy started the match then randy tagged in francesca matt then had to tag in aurorathey were going at it for a long time then aurora tagged in jeff and francesca tagged in carlito jeff went for the pin on carlito but torrie ran in and broke it up wich then made amy get in the ring and throw her to the outside jeff then managed to pin carlito again and win the match the hardyz music beamed around the arena untill randy and carlito attaked matt and jeff amy went for torrie while aurora jumped on randys back to stop him from hurting her dad randy grabbed her wrist and threw her out of the ring where she hurt her shouldermatt jeff and amy ran out of the ring to check on her jeff picked up his neice and carried her to the back while matt supported amy up the ramp.**_

"aurora are you ok"asked jeff

"yeah im fine"winced aurora

"look maybe you should see a medic and make sure you havent broken anything"said matt

"fine"wiced aurora

once she was checked out and fine they made there way back to the hotel and to get something to eat,when they got back to there rooms amy and matt got in one bed while in the next room aurora got in to bed and jeff and ashley were just down the hall,the next morning they woke up and went straight to the airport to go home for a week


End file.
